Cybermen (Cybus)
One type of Cybermen originated in another universe, where they were created by John Lumic, the owner of Cybus Industries. His Cybermen believed that all people must be "upgraded" to Cyber-form so that information is never lost and that the Humans physical and emotional weaknesses are abolished. Cyber-conversion involved painfully removing the brain of the subject and placing it within a suit of armour. Once complete, the newly developed Cybermen had a special implant placed within them, which prevented them from feeling their emotions. However, if the implants were disrupted, then the Cybermen entered into a traumatic state as they were overloaded by the pain of the conversion, resulting in them dying in agony or their heads exploding from the overload of emotions. In times of emergency, cyber-conversion consisted of only constructing a Cyber-suit around a living being with some internal modifications. The living being would eventually age, die and decay, but the suit would still function, searching for a new living being to assimilate. Once found, the suit would eject its previous inhabitant and forcefully take over the new component.The Cyber-suit was constructed from bulletproof steel. A chest plate with the Cybus Industries logo housed a "heart of steel", the function of which is unclear, and the emotional inhibitor chip. The brain was contained within the head. Artificially grown nervous tissue was threaded throughout the body so the Cyberman responded like a fully biological organism. {C}Added by Cb184Without a brain inserted, the Cyber-suit was a robot which apparently had sufficient processing capacity to pursue and attack a human target, even it's head alone. Typically, Cybermen were led by a Cyber Leader during conversion missions. If the Cyber Leader was terminated then the Cybermen downloaded the shared files and nominated a new Cyber Leader. Cybus Industries was a company that existed on an alternate Earth. As well as being an industrial corporation, they covered media, housing, technology, construction, finance, airships, and the health drink Vitex. It was used to create the Cybermen. It was created and run by John Lumic. Pete Tyler worked for Cybus Industries as a right-hand man for Lumic, after his Vitex company was bought out by Cybus. Cybus Industries provided the main communications network, CybusNet. Features of their service included the 'daily download' which downloaded news, sport, jokes and other into the customers' brains via EarPods. Another feature included internet access, although as this was only seen on Rose Tyler's mobile phone, it was uncertain how it works on the earpods. Cybus Industries also purchased other companies and helped their owners develop their businesses. Cybus Industries is a horrifically powerful company, to the extent that CybusNet is said to be the sole global information provider and caused the BBCto be shut down. It's also been involved in political assassinations. Weapons and technology[http://tardis.wikia.com/index.php?title=Cyberman_(Pete's_World)&action=edit&section=2 {C}] {C}Added by The Thirteenth Doctor Unlike the Cybermen of the main universe, these Cybermen were created by taking the heads of humans and placing them in robotic bodies. These exo-structures were stauncher and more heavily built than the Cybermen of Mondas, and the Cyberman weakness for gold was not present in these alternate Cybermen, though a tie-in Cybus Industries webpage mentioned that the initial models had, indeed, suffered from heavy impairment when exposed to gold. However, in keeping with the in-universe story, this defect was purged from the finished model. Originally, their only weapons were their electrified hands, but they later gained a small wrist-mounted energy weapon. At some point the Cybermen gained the abililty to fire a tranquilizer dart from their mouth. The Cybermen were capable of wirelessly communicating with each other, and when a Cyber-Leader was killed, their files were transferred to an appointed Cyberman, who would subsequently be upgraded to a new Cyber-Leader They also capable of using infostamps, allowing them to communicate information to other Cybermen when they were low on power. They were also able to steal other technology from the Daleks whilst inside the Void, such as a Dimension Vault. A Cyber-conversion unit was used in the process of "Cyber-conversion", as it was known by the Cybermen from the planet Mondas, and "upgrading" as it was known by the Cybermen of a parallel universe. A Cyber-conversion unit was created by John Lumic on a parallel Earth to "upgrade" Humans into Cybermen. The main facility for conversions was Battersea Power Station in the London of the parallel universe. The Cyber-conversion unit took the form of a large cuboid device into which the subject was placed. It had four mechanical arms, mounted on a universal joint which was able to descend on the subject when a cyber-like head was lowered onto the subject. The arms consisted of two circular saws, several knife-like blades, a syringe filled with green liquid and a laser.{C}Added by Buzz 1001650 An Earth constructed conversion unit was constructed by the Cybermen upon arriving in our universe. This was constructed from materials within Torchwood 1 and therefore not sucked into the void following the Cult of Skaro's arrival and defeat. These systems included a vaguely ovid shaped gurney upon which the newly converted stood or lay. One of these devices was taken by Ianto Jones and moved with his girlfriend Lisa Hallett attached and partially converted. Hallet was able to alter the system to transplant her brain into another person's body. When they were stranded in the 19th century, the Cybermen transplanted the brains of cats and dogs into scrap metal bodies in order to create Cybershades. They also created a cyber headset that conditioned a victim's brain to make it the control unit for the CyberKing vessel. The CyberKing itself was also said to have a giant conversion factory concealed within its chest to convert whole populations but the ship was destroyed before the process could begin. History ' The Cybermen were created in a parallel universe by John Lumic, a terminally ill and insane genius. To find a way to survive, he perfected a method to sustain the Human brain indefinitely in a cradle of chemicals, bonding the synaptic impulses to a metal exoskeleton. Lumic began to trick and abduct homeless people and convert them into Cybermen, and later assassinated the President of Great Britain after the President rejected his plans. Using the EarPods he designed and sold, Lumic took mental control of the people of London, marching thousands to be cyber-converted. After his life-support systems were damaged by his assistant Mr. Crane, Lumic was converted into the Cyber-Controller. However, the Doctor and his companions, having accidentally landed on the parallel Earth, managed to foil his plans. They freed London from mental control and disabled the Cybermen's emotional inhibitors, causing them to go insane and in some cases explode. Lumic himself fell to his apparent death into the burning remains of his factory. A human resistance group, the Preachers, then set about to clean up the remainder of Lumic's factories around the world. Despite this, some of the Cybermen survived and were able to infiltrate Torchwood Institute. They found a crack in the universe, caused by the passage of the Void Ship. The Cybermen were able to travel from their dimension into ours, and infiltrated the planet in the disguise as the benign ghosts of deceased Humans. They established a base inside the Torchwood Tower at Canary Wharf. While there, they started making some new Cybermen, using what materials they could find. {C}Added by Steed After two months (three years in parallel Earth time), the Cybermen suddenly appeared in their true form, occupying every landmass on the planet before breaking into houses and promising to upgrade all Humans, commanded by the new Cyber-Leader. Simultaneously, the Cult of Skaro had exited the Void Ship with the Genesis Ark. The Cult, led by Dalek Sec communicated with the Cybermen via Dalek Thay and declared war, or in Dalek Sec's words, "pest control". After a skirmish between Humans, Cybermen and Daleks, the Cult travelled to the main room in Torchwood's Canary Wharf, elevated outside above the roof, and opened the Genesis Ark, releasing millions of Daleks who, under Sec's command, proceeded to "exterminate all life-forms below", killing Human and Cyberman alike. Towards the end of the Cybermen-Dalek battle, the Cybermen, desperate for more troops, began directly converting people rather than transplanting their brains into Cybershells. One victim of this process was Lisa Hallett, girlfriend of Ianto Jones. {C}Added by Dorismann However, this was not the last of the Cybermen. The Cybermen that were made on Earth, like Lisa Hallett, had never passed through the Void, therefore they were not sucked in. Ianto took Lisa away from the battle and hid her in the basement of Cardiff's Torchwood Three facility, setting up a life-support system, planning to restore her humanity. He was unsuccessful, as she killed Dr. Tanizaki, fought with Torchwood staff and eventually transplanted her brain into the body of a pizza delivery girl, Lisa was finally killed by the Torchwood team. After the battle, two boys, Harry and Sam, were working on a model train set when they found stuff from Harry's dad's previous job. Inside the box was a Cyberman, in all his individual pieces. Not knowing what it was, Sam decided to put it back together so it could watch them play. Eventually, it awoke, threatening to upgrade both Harry and Sam. It forced Sam to help build a "Cyber-Conversion Unit" using the other leftover electronics from the Torchwood Tower in the box. They, however, managed to knock the Cyberman into the Cyber-Conversion unit, causing the latter two to be destroyed. Due to the Daleks' damaging the barriers between realities, the Cybermen were able to escape the Void, assisted by technology stolen from the Void-trapped Daleks. Landing accidentally in 1851 London, these Cybermen, under the leadership of a Cyber-Lord, made an alliance with the human Miss Hartigan, created a minion race known as Cybershades and began construction of a dreadnought robot called the CyberKing with which they planned to conquer the Earth. They also came across Jackson Lake and his family, during which time an infostamp was misused, leading to Lake believing he was the Doctor. Lake and his new companion tried to defeat them, but were unsuccessful until the real Doctor arrived. When Miss Hartigan was converted into the CyberKing and the ship became mobile, the Doctor showed Hartigan what she had done and in her rage she destroyed herself and the Cybermen. They were stopped and destroyed, with the CyberKing being sent to be disintegrated in the Time Vortex. This event was then temporarily erased from history by the Time Field, but later restored due to the Doctor's efforts. Another group of Cybermen apparently managed to escape the Void, but into a different point in time and space. Eventually these Cybermen would become a space-faring race, and at some point joined the Alliance formed to imprison The Doctor in the Pandorica in order to save the Universe. They had previously placed one of their own as a sentry to the Pandorica, and later their representatives were among those who arrived at Stonehenge in 102 AD to confront the Doctor. The Alliance proceeded with their plans and imprisoned the Doctor in the Pandorica. The explosion of the TARDIS which caused the Universe to end however still happened, and for some time the Cybermen ceased to exist. The Doctor managed to contain the explosion, saving the Universe and re-writing history. The Alliance was therefore never formed. The Alliance's plan failed however, and as a result, several species, including the Cyberman, were wiped from existence, leaving only stone "after-images" behind. When the Doctor reset the universe and timeline, The Cyber Leader along with all things that were destroyed throughout history, were restored to their original form and place in space and time. The Lurman Vorgenson used his machine, the Minimiser, to capture several Cybermen to be part of his travelling show dedicated to the Doctor, the Cybermen were one of many many mind controlled versions of his recently encountered enemies. It was revealed that the New Paradigm Daleks planted the idea in his had, so it would attract the Doctor to the show with his monsters, and capture him in the Minimiser. This plan worked, although Vorgenson learned the truth, the audience managed to save the Doctor, and help him to release the Cybermen from the Minimiser to destroy the Daleks. {C}Added by The Librarian During the 41st century an interplanetary info-thief stole Cybermen blueprints from the Torchwood Archive and used them to build a new Cyber army on Centuria with the intent of auctioning them of as hi-tech soldiers. However they turned on him and made him a half-converted slave. They started to kidnap hundreds of tourists and convert them. However, the Doctor discovered this while on Centuria for a holliday and the beach he was on was attacked. He and the other beachgoers were thrown into a van. Jayne Kadett, who was tracking down interplanetary Info Theft when the Cybermen caught her revealed to the Doctor what heppaned. The Doctor and Jayne managed to escape the Cybermen and blew the restraint circuits and the Cybermen factory (Factory Zero One) was destroyed. The Doctor and Kadett followed the Cyberman's signal, taking a robot-run airship across the now-deserted continent of Azlon on the planet Centuria. Before arriving at the airbus terminal (a Cyber-conversion factory), the conductor/law enforcer became influenced by the Cybermen's hypnotic signal, which was being used to subjugate the arriving humans. The Doctor, Kadett and a reprogrammed robot conductor pretended to be hypnotised and follow the other arrivals. Seizing the right moment, the Doctor disrupted the hypnotic signal and the conductor robot attacked the Cybermen. A stray shot from the conductor ruptured the fuel banks, causing a huge explosion which killed most of the newly converted Cyber-drones (basic work units) as their humanity started to become more dominant. As the Doctor and Kadett fled the explosion, they found a bit of a map in a Cyberman's hand. Using the Tardis, the Doctor and Kadett followed the Cybermen's map to Centuria's arctic zone where the Cybermen planned to ship upgraded human drones here. Homaj, a half human, half Cyber drone, escaped the Cybermen who forced him and others to mine Hargstones. A giant purple Ice Snake attacked but Cybermen with Cyberdogs deleted it. Homaj ran off into the frozen wasteland but the Doctor and Kadett were captured and taken to a huge mine below the ice. Inside the mine, the Doctor created a distraction while Kadett stole some explosives. The distraction caused a Cyberman to split one of the cave walls, disturbing a nest of Ice Snakes which attacked them. Escaping the mine, the Doctor and Kadett saw the Cybership has already departed with its cargo. Homaj waited for them and informed them he intercepted a message saying that the cargo was going to Centuria Central. He then took the explosives from Kadett and heas back to the mine. In an act of self-sacrifice, he permanently sealed it. The Doctor and Kadett left in the Tardis in pursuit of the Cybership. The TARDIS landed in Centuria Central and in a temporal stasis field. Kadett was caught in the frozen moment but the Doctor, being a Time Lord, could resist the field. Cybermen in a patrol aircar spotted him moving around and pursued. The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to bring the aircar crashing down, drawing the attention of other Cybermen, who arrived to salvage parts and take them back to base. The Doctor smuggled himself into the base with the salvage. The base was the Triplanetary base which the Doctor suspected has been robbed of its Hargstone reserves to enable the Cybermen to maintain a stasis machine. The Doctor learned from the Cybermen that they built the stasis machine from Torchwood files and used the device to subdue overwhelming opposition. Choosing the most secure place for the machine, the Doctor escaped and headed for the bank's vault, but it was made of titanium and is protected by laser-proof glass and destructor rays. When the Doctor couldn't get in he used the sonic screwdriver to turn the destructor rays inwards, destroying the stasis machine. The Cybermen had a mental link with the machine that enables them to move around inside the stasis field, so when the machine was destroyed the temporal feedback overloaded their circuits. However, a Cyber-helmet in the shadows glowed red, suggesting that the Cybermen presence on Centuria wasn't completely destroyed. '''Speech ' These Cybermen spoke in a electric voice, far more emotionless sounding than the Cybermen of our universe. The Cybermen's voices had deepened. Because of their lack of emotions, the Cybermen used technical terms like "compatible" and mostly their battle cry, "DELETE!". The Cybermen had shown to misunderstand emotional terms, for example, the Cyber-Lord couldn't understand the word 'best' so Miss Hartigan had to say "I will operate at maximum efficiency". 'Process ' John Lumic explained to the president of Great Britain just what this "ultimate upgrade" entailed, He begins by saying that the Human brain was the most precious thing on the planet and yet we allow it to die, but Cybus Industries has perfected a way to sustain the brain indefinitely in a cradle of 'Copyrighted' chemicals along with the latest advances in synapse research allows cyber-kinetic impulses to be bonded to a metal exo-skeleton but it is commonly mistaken to have said that they have perfected a way to bond the Human brains' own synaptic impulses to a metal exo-skeleton. '''Types of Cybermen Cyber-Controller: Once his breathing apparatus was damaged by Mr. Crane, Lumic realized that he would soon die and pleaded with his Cybermen to help him. The Cybermen reasoned that keeping the old man alive would be redundant, and against Lumic's protests, forcibly upgraded him into their new master, the Cyber-Controller. He remained seated in a chair, connected to it by tubing, though he did have full mobility as long as he disconnected the tubing. This Cyber-Controller was similar to his subordinate Cybermen, except his brain was visible and his eyes glowed with blue light, suggesting more advanced vision circuits. It seemed that part of Lumic's human consciousness remained intact, to the point where it could be argued that there was even some emotion - anger - in his voice when speaking to the Doctor. It is unknown whether or not Lumic was affected by the deactivation of the emotional inhibitors, although this would support Lumic's state of fury afterwards. His brain housed in a metallic body, Lumic announced that his Cybermen would take control of London before overthrowing the world. Soon afterwards, the Battersea factory was destroyed, temporarily delaying the Cyberman invasion. The upgraded Lumic angrily tried to stop the Doctor and his friends from escaping in a zeppelin. Before Lumic could reach them, however, Pete Tyler used the sonic Screwdriver to cut the rope ladder suspending Lumic above his factory, causing him to fall into the burning wreckage and apparently killing him. The Cyber-Leader served as leader of the Cybermen of another universe. During the 2007 invasion of the Doctor's Earth, the Cyber-Leader was identified by black handle bars on its helmet. When the Leader was destroyed, the information it had was downloaded into another Cyberman who would be upgraded to Cyber-Leader. The first leader during the meeting with the Doctor was destroyed by the Preachers whilst the second was slain by Yvonne Hartman in her converted form. Another Cyberleader turned up in 1851, although this design of Cyberleader was actually known as a Cyber-Lord. This leader had black handle bars and a redesigned black face plate with a transparent "window" through which its brain could be seen. This Cyber-Lord was destroyed by the CyberKing. When the Cybermen joined The Alliance formed to imprison The Doctor in the Pandorica in order to save the Universe, a Cyberleader led the fleet which travelled to Stonehenge, 102 A.D. along with the rest of the Alliance and locked the Doctor in the Pandorica. The Alliance's plan failed however, and as a result, several species, including the Cybermen, were wiped from existence, leaving only stone "after-images" behind. When the Doctor reset the universe and timeline, The Cyber Leader along with all things that were destroyed throughout history, were restored to their original form and place in space and time. The Cyber-Lord was the commander of the Cybermen, a form of Cyber-Leader. The Cyber-Lord had a suit similar to standard Cybermen. Its helmet, however, had black handle bars, a black face plate and a transparent "window" through which its brain could be seen, similar to the Cyber-Controller{C}Added by Dorismann. A Cyber-Lord was among the Cybermen that ended up in 1851. After establishing a base in London, the Cyber-Lord forged an alliance with Mercy Hartigan, using her to gather the child labor necessary to build the Cyber-King, and in return promising her liberation, and exception from Cyber-conversion. The Cyber-Lord eventually betrayed Hartigan, placing her in the Cyber-King's control throne, and explaining that by becoming Cyber-King, Hartigan would receive her liberation from the anger, hatred and rage in her mind. However, Hartigan proved too strong-willed for the conversion; her mind was too powerful to control, and she used her new powers to destroy the Cyber-Lord. The Cyber-Lord recent activity was at a GSO Geological Base in the North Pole a Fleet of Cybermen was in suspended-animation under neath the base. Because of the activity above the Cyber ship sent out Cyber-mats to turn humans into Cyber-Slaves to free them. The Doctor, Amy and Chislomn ,GSO worker, defeat the cyber-lord and his army. CyberKing could be used to refer to the command unit of a [http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Dreadnought-class_ship Dreadnought-class ship] or to the ship itself. The CyberKing was a huge bipedal walker operated by a living controller. These ships were used to front a Cyberman invasion by crippling whole cities and upgrading their populations en masse. One CyberKing was created by Cybus Cybermen in London in 1851. The Doctor theorised that the end of the 2009 Dalek Invasion of Earth collapsed the walls of the Void, allowing the Cybermen to escape and travel back in time using a stolen Dalek Dimension Vault. Using child labour to generate electricity and produce the ship underneath the River Thames, Mercy Hartigan was made into the CyberKing. She refused to be cyber-converted, and instead used her mental powers to command the entire Cyberman army. The ship rose out of the Thames, with Miss Hartigan and several Cybermen controlling the machine inside the part of the vehicle shaped as a Cyberman mouthpiece, and rampaged across London. Using Jackson Lake's "TARDIS" and an improvised device made from Cyber infostamps, the Doctor severed the link between Hartigan and the Cybermen. The Cybermen and Miss Hartigan were killed in the process, and the CyberKing was transported into the vortex. {C}Added by Chunkyman40000It was later revealed that this event was not remembered by the people that witnessed it due to the Cracks, which could erase people and events from history. Due to the Doctor negating the Time Field, this event was most likely restored. The CyberKing control unit was converted using a headset that connected the victim's mind to the CyberKing, changing their speech patterns and their eye colour throughout the process. Once the conversion was complete the controlling unit could operate the CyberKing's movements and in the case of Miss Hartigan could even take command of the Cybermen themselves. The CyberKing ship was a massive Cyberman-shaped walker, using its two legs to stride through the battlefield. It had a weapon attached to each arm; a laser blaster on its left arm, and a mortar launcher on its right arm. The head served as the command centre for the vehicle, while its body contained a large cyber-conversion unit, allowing it to transform organic life into new Cybermen. The Cyberking had some components similar to victorian machinery, to the extent that it appeared to be powered by steam engine, with smokestacks protruding from the shoulders. This suggests that the CyberKing was repaired by the Cybermen after exiting the void using the technology of the time (like the cybershades and the "engine" that started the CyberKing). If this is the case, it cannot be determined how much of the CyberKing's features are shared with an original Dreadnought-class ship. Cybershades were a variant of Cybermen that served Miss Hartigan and the Cybermen. Cybershades were wraith like creatures with bronze Cyber-heads. Cybershades had handle-bars which resembled piping that was connected to their heads, instead of the normal handle-bars that went into a crest on the top of a Cyberman's head. The Cybershades had the brains of cats or dogs, and were therefore unable to speak or obey complex demands. They were seemingly unable to run upright; instead they were only known to run on all fours or bent over low. The Cybershades were incredibly agile and could jump at least 5 metres off of the ground. They had enough strength to pull two grown men whilst still running at full speed and could scale walls and land safely when falling from a great height. These abilities were exhibited by a Cybershade designated 'Cybershade 16', which leapt up onto the edge of a building, scaled the wall whilst tethered to both the Doctor and Jackson Lake, ran across the floor of the building on all fours (still dragging the two men) before jumping out of the window and seemingly landing safely. Cyberdogs were cyber-converted dogs created by the reconstructed parallel universe Cybermen on Centuria. Several Cyberdogs were used to aid the Cybermen in taking down the predatory Ice Snake in the arctic zone on Centuria. Cyberslaves were Humans converted into cyborgs by a Nanoform infection from Cybermats. Their body was Human in shape but metallic, completed with a Cyber-Helmet. They were also able to attack by firing lightning out of their hands. After the Cyberman army and the Cyber-Lord awoke, the Cyberslaves were deemed unnecessary and that they had fulfilled their purpose and were all destroyed, including Elizabeth Meadows. Cybermats were small cyborgs used by the Cybermen. They had poisonous bites which could turn Humans into Cyberslaves. When the Doctor and Amy arrived in the Arctic Circle, they discovered Cybermats turning people into Cyberslaves in order to help awaken an army of Cybermen. They were able to repel the Cybermats using a special frequency on a sonic amplifier device. Category:Enemy Faction Category:Allied Faction Category:Doctor Who Category:Species Category:Robotic species Category:Doctor Who species Category:Enemy Species